Stuffed
by AllTheShips8
Summary: Gender-bend Scott Summers and Jean Grey get kinky in a dressing room. Lemon. Use of toys and public sex. Use of powers.


Stuffed

Male version of Jean Grey = Jean Grey (male pronunciation)

Telepathic and telekinetic abilities

Female version of Scott Summers = Scotia Summers

Optic blast

 _Writing like this means telepathic communication_

Scotia's palms were sweaty as she made her way through the department store, both unable and unwilling to stop the excitement she felt. Licking her lips, she scanned the room once more, but was unable to locate Jean. A pair of jeans slid their way across the display rack as she passed. Her lips tilted slightly on one side as she reached for the fabric.

 _Why don't you go try those on?_

Scotia picked up the item of clothing and all but ran toward the dressing room. A short, pear-shaped woman greeted her with a smile. "Just the one?"

 _Tell her that your boyfriend will be bringing you more items to try on in a moment._

Scotia relayed the information with a glance behind her, but was still unable to locate Jean. The woman let her know that there would be no issues, and that he could join her with the items whenever he had them selected. The wait in the dressing room alone seemed to take forever, though in reality was likely only a minute or two. Opening the door, Scotia was immediately pushed back by force, her body pinned to the dressing room wall.

"I brought you some items I think you'll enjoy," Jean spoke clearly, playing airs for those who might be able to hear, a wicked smile on his face as he closed and locked the dressing room door behind him. He placed the bulky looking stack of clothing on the small bench in the room, removing the top item to reveal an item Scotia had not seen before. _Do you like it?_ Jean asked telepathically, stroking what appeared to be a mouth gag, though instead of a ball, held a phallic looking purple object. Scotia swallowed thickly and nodded. _Good, because you'll have to hold this until I'm finished with you. Now, strip for me while I get us ready._

Scotia did not need to be told twice, scrambling once she was released from Jean's telekinesis to remove each item of her clothing, placing the discarded garments on the bench beside the store's clothes. Jean had removed several more items hidden amongst the clothing, but he quickly grasped her chin and forced her eyes to meet his from behind her sunglasses.

 _No peeking now. That would ruin the fun. Open wide for me._

Scotia did as told, and the gag slid slowly into her mouth. The object was heavier than she had thought it would be, weighing deliciously upon her tongue, barely knocking her throat when she swallowed. She swirled her tongue experimentally as Jean locked the gag behind her head, pulling her long brown hair high into a ponytail atop her head.

"Wow, that looks great on you," Jean announced loudly as the pair heard the attendant from earlier show another shopper to a fitting room. "Look at yourself in the mirror, and then we'll try this on next."

Scotia knew to turn and look at herself, body warming as heat pooled in her abdomen at the sight of her own naked flesh, nothing but a gag in her open mouth. Her eyes flicked in the mirror to watch Jean stop up behind her, tall and muscular as he reached around her. Scotia turned her attention to the hands in the mirror as she felt Jean attach a clamp to each nipple. She wanted to hiss as she felt a small weight be attached to the chain linking the two, but no sound came out from around the gag.

 _Put your right leg on the bench, and do not move it until we are finished._ Jean began to run his hands over Scotia's body, and when she turned her head to look back at her lover, he turned her back to face the mirror. _Nuh-uh-uh. I want you to watch yourself be taken by me._

Scotia felt her insides clench at the thought, arching into the touch as he used one hand to gently pull on the chain linking her breasts while the other hand trailed between her now open legs. This having been the first touch Jean had truly given her so far, she was slightly surprised, and embarrassed, to feel how wet she had already become when Jean ran his fingers between her folds. Scotia moaned deep in her throat, the sound muffled behind the gag, but did not take her eyes from her lover as he slowly worked her toward the edge, only to stop as her breaths became harsh pants of air expelled from her nose.

"Here honey, why don't you try this instead?" Jean smirked in the mirror as he removed his clothes, revealing a tattoo of a burning phoenix upon his chest. The sight never failed to catch her attention.

Attention that was quickly focused elsewhere as she felt, and saw, Jean line himself up with her dripping folds from behind her. He placed one hand on her knee of the leg that was upon the bench near the clothes, urging her to open herself wider so she could see the exact moment he penetrated her. The motion was slow and torturous, but all in one smooth motion that went deep to her core once he was fully seated within her. Without waiting for her to adjust, Jean placed his free hand at her hip and began a punishing pace within her. Pleasure slowly began coiling itself within her once more, but when she went to place her hands on the mirror before her, the hand at her hip pulled her back.

 _Reach back and link your arms behind my neck. Watch yourself become well-fucked on my cock, Scotia. Watch yourself get ruined and be unable to make a single sound as your drown in your pleasures._

Another muffled moan as she followed instructions, her breasts bouncing more feely with the new position, the cold air causing the rosy buds to peak and tighten.

"Ah, that's right. I brought a few more items for you to try on," Jean announced, his voice not betraying his strain for self-control even as Scotia watched sweat break out upon his forehead in the mirror. "Pink really is your color."

Jean slid the hand from her knew to the bench, and picked up what appeared to be a pink, flat disk. It was only when the disk was brought before her did she realize it was a small vibrator, meant to clip onto the clitoris. Her eyes widened beneath her sunglasses as she watched Jean secure the toy to her body, and turn it on. A continuous vibration began and her legs began to shake, only Jean's hold on her waist holding her up as she tried to call out from behind the gag. The weight of the chain between her breasts swung and pulled as she arched, overwhelmed by the pleasures her body was receiving.

"Are you just about ready, dear? I have just one more thing for you to try on."

Scotia all but cried out as she came, only a few pumps later Jean followed and filled her, proof of their coupling sliding down the inside of her leg on the ground.

 _Hold still, I have one more thing for you._

Without removing himself, Jean leaned over to the bench and picked up one more item. The item was also a shade of pink, and Scotia was relieved when Jean finally turned the vibrator off and removed it from her body. However, her eyes widened when she realized exactly what Jean was about to put on her body. As she tried to pull away, Jean pulled her back against him, slipping himself free from her folds, and quickly stuffing the item within, locking their cum within her as he pulled the straps up and around her hips like a belt. Jean smirked, and leaned forward to place a wet kiss to the back of her sweaty neck.

 _Hold onto that for me, will you?_


End file.
